


Sessions

by spiralicious



Series: Sessions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Humor, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sessions 'verse, Therapy, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Crowley have a infant son together and are in court ordered couple's therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



“Welcome back, Mr. Singer and Mr. McLeod…”

“Crowley.” The demon gave her a bit of a pained smile as this was the third session in a row they had gone over this and Bobby was sure the King of Hell had special plans for her at this point. 

“That’s right. I do have it here in my notes that you prefer Crowley over your given name. Why is that exactly?”

Bobby cringed. This was also the third session Dr. Lawrence had poked at that. When they had been faking documents to give Crowley an identity, using his real human name had seemed harmless at the time as Crowley was in full possession of his remains, but apparently it was a sorer subject than anyone had expected. 

“Well, darling,” he cleared his throat, “It’s a reminder of…other times. I’ve moved on from that. Bigger and better things you know. New name for a new life. I thought you analysts would love that.” It was clear he was already starting to lose his temper and they hadn’t even started yet. 

“Thank you for sharing that, Crowley. Now, last session I gave the two of you some extra homework.”

And like that she moved on. Bobby wasn’t sure they were going to survive this session. He could see Crowley’s hand twitching already. Whether it was an urge to disintegrate their therapist or produce a bottle of Craig, he wasn’t sure. 

“Now, I have been looking over your worksheets and I have noticed some trends that concern me. The first of which being your obsession with status and changing your partner, Crowley.”

Bobby cringed slightly at the word partner. He still was getting used to putting labels on things. He chanced a glance at Crowley who seemed genuinely confused by the comment. 

“And why shouldn’t I show Robert a better life? There is so much I could be happily indulging him with, yet he insists on living in squalor, and dragging our son down with him. Is it really so wrong?”

“You ever think I might like my ‘squalor’?” Bobby was getting really tired of this argument they kept having. 

“There is such a thing as compromise, Bobby.”

“There is no compromising with you!”

“Just think of poor little Billy Ray?”

“You can’t use him every time you want to win an argument.”

“But it works so well.”

“Crowley, do you think you can have this conversation with Bobby without using Billy Ray for a barging chip?”

“But he makes such a good one.” Crowley still seemed perplexed by the situation. 

“Damn it, Crowley! If you think…”

“Bobby, remember our conversation about effective communication? Please sit down and count to ten.”

Crowley didn’t bother to cover his snickering. 

Bobby knew that hitting Crowley would do absolutely no good. Didn’t mean he didn’t want to anyway. 

“In the interest of making some kind of progress, let’s table this conversation for the moment. Another area that you both expressed issues with is some family conflict. Would either of you care to elaborate on that?”

Bobby tried to come up with some sort of intelligent response that could even begin to explain in a way that would make sense and not make him sound crazy when Crowley supplied it for him.

“Well, that one is rather easy. It’s merely a matter of station. My family was raised to think one way and my dear Bobby’s was raise to think another. And these… ways of thinking conflict from time to time.” Crowley put on his best smile. “And we both want to instill our family values on Billy Ray. Isn’t that right Robert?” The demon put his hand on Bobby’s knee and squeezed. 

“Uh, yeah,” Bobby supplied helpfully. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Crowley’s hand suddenly slid higher than expected. 

“It also worries me Bobby that whenever you were given the opportunity to write something positive about yourself, you either left the question blank or gave an incomplete answer.” Dr. Lawrence leaned in close like someone trying to gain the trust of a child. “It is important to address these issues, Bobby. They could be the indication of some more serious underlying problem, like depression, and we wouldn’t want these kinds of issues affecting Billy Ray would we?”

Bobby would have promptly ripped the doctor a new one, but Crowley was quicker. “Well, well, who is using dear Billy Ray as a bargaining chip now? My Bobby just happens to be shy. He knows very well that he’s smart, loyal, fatherly, and a caring soul, along with a host of other things.” There was a very strong emphasis on the “my” of “my Bobby” and his tone was dangerous. The good doctor backed off immediately.


End file.
